1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a dispensing apparatus and more particularly to a dispensing apparatus which converts a solid cast detergent composition into a concentrated detergent solution, the solution then dissolving an incompatible chemical, such as chlorine.
2. Background of the Prior Art
Dispensing apparatus for converting a solid detergent to a detergent solution are well known in the art. One example of such an apparatus is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,686,080 issued to Bennie Wood. In this dispensing apparatus, a solid mass of cleaning substance that is soluble in water is eroded from the lower end of the cleaning substance by applying water that is to be treated, under pressure, to the periphery of the cleaning substance. This causes the cleaning substance to be dissolved and placed in solution with the pressurized water.
In the Woods dispenser, the substance being dispensed was one solid substance. However, in many instances, it is desirable to dispense two substances at the same time. This is quite difficult to do when the two substances are incompatible. One apparatus for dispensing two noncompatible chemicals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,362 issued Jan. 17, 1984 to James L. Copeland et al, and assigned to the assignee of the present invention. This dispensing apparatus discloses a receptacle of the cartridge type which may have separate cores or pockets for retaining a second composition. The second composition may be incompatible with the first or major composition to be dispensed. The water spray impinges upon both the first and second substance, thereby dissolving both substances. In addition, the second substance is dissolved as the water cascading from the first substance crosses the second substance as it is exiting the apparatus. Incorporating such separate pockets or cores into a detergent that has been cast into a bottle presents additional problems over those solved by the invention of U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,362.
The present invention addresses these problems and provides for a means for retaining an insert of a noncompatible chemical for use in a cast detergent dispenser.